


Where do the good boys go to hide away?

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Hurt Stiles, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other, Protective Scott, Protective Siblings, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: "I took my girlfriend's little sister out on a date so she knows how a guy should treat her when she gets older"ORScott gets tired of seeing his girlfriend's little brother get hurt again, so he decids to take him on a date so he'll know how a guy should treat him





	Where do the good boys go to hide away?

Scott walked into his girlfriend's house, "Alli?" he called,  
"In my room!" he heard Allison call back,

When Scott walked into the room he saw Allison sitting next to her little brother, Stiles.

Stiles' head was in hands and Allison's hand was on his back,

"What happened?" Scott asked,

"Another date." Allison said,

"What happened?" Scott sat from Stiles' other side,

"He hit on the waiter, right in front of me!" Stiles lifted his head "and then broke up with me by saying I'm not hot enough for him!"

"Forget about him, Sti." Allison said, knowing it won't be the last time she'll say that sentence.

Stiles sighed "I'll go to my room, sorry for ruining your evening"

"You ruined nothing." Scott insisted,

"Thanks" Stiles left the room,

"I hate the fact that he only date jerks" Scott scooted closer to his girlfriend,

"I know, me too, but he never listens to me.."

"What if...I'll take him on a date?"

Allison looked at Scott with surprise "You're leaving me for my brother?"

Scott laughed "No," he said "maybe...if I'll show him he deserves to be treated, he'll stop dating jerks"

"That's actually an amazing idea!" Allison jumped from her seat,

"Yeah, I get those sometimes" Scott grinned "is it good enough to get s kiss?"

"It might be" Allison smiled and kissed him, 

They sat the date for next weekend, Scott had this whole thing in his mind, he even asked Stiles' best friend, Lydia, for advice.

"He loves Star wars." Lydia said "and being sarcastic, and annoying me."

"Noted."

Scott decided to take Stiles to this diner next to his workplace, they served the best curly fries in town' and Stiles liked, no, he adored curly fries.

He knocked on the door, flowers in one head, a big smile on his face, wearing his black shirt, mainly because Allison said it made him look hot.

"Hi!" Allison opened the door with a smile, she was excited for their date as well, even if she wasn't the one going on it.

"Hi," he said "Is Stiles ready?"

"Yeah, Stiles!" Allison called,

Stiles came down the stairs, he was reluctant to this date at first, maybe because it's his sister's boyfriend.

"You look beautiful, Stiles." Scott said,

Stiles blushed and looked down "Thanks"

Scott turned to Allison, pretending to be very serious "Thank you letting me take your brother on a date, Miss Argent, I promise to have him back home until midnight"

"You're welcome, Mr. McCall, don't do anything i won't do"

"Will do," Scott grinned "after you, Mr. Argent."

"Have fun!" Allison called after them as she closed the door,

"So where are we going?" Stiles asked when they got into the car,

"Oh, just some place called.. The Golden Biscuit"'

"No way!" Stiles called "I love this place!"

"I know," Scott confirmed,

"Thank you," Stiles said with a small smile "I really needed that."  
"I know that too, you're probably tired of going on dates with jerks." Scott said, Stiles didn't answer, instead, he got quiet for the rest of the drive.

"We're here," Scott announced, he got out of the car and hurried to the other side the open Stiles' door, as well as the diner's door.

"There!" Stiles pointed to the booth at the corner, Scott grinned to himself and walked after Stiles,

"Hi there, boys" a blonde girl walked to their table, Scott recognized her as Erica, she went to high school with him.

"Umm..I'm ready, Stiles?" Scott looked at the younger,

"I'm ready too"

Erica took out her notebook and smiled at the boys "What would you like to order?"

"I'll take the fish, with the side of vegetables, and a cup of water, thank you" Scott handed her the menu,

"And..I'll take the cheeseburger and curly fries, and water as well."

"No problem," Erica said "coming right up!" 

"So Stiles," Scott started "how's school?"

"Uh, it's good, I'm having a bit of a hard time in math."

"You could ask me for help, i was kind of a genius in high school."

"But Allison said you were an idiot?" Stiles asked,

"Hey!" Scott called "ok yes, i was an idiot, but i was amazing in math"

"I have a test next week, think you could help me?" Stiles suggested,

"Of course i'll help you," Scott replied "If.."

"You need the house for you and Allison, don't you?"

"Please?" Scott begged,

Stiles grinned "I'll go to Lydia's house, she's been talking about wanting to watch Mamma Mia for..forever."

"Oh, thank you! I planned an amazing weekend for Allison and I, we were gonna-"

"Hey now," Erica put their plates on the table "don't scar the boy, he's still innocent."

"Yeah, please don't scar me." Stiles agreed,

Erica grinned and left the two to eat,

"Can i ask you something?" Stiles asked,

"Of course"

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it, but opened it again "Why.."

"Why did i ask you on a date?" Scott completed his sentence 

"Yeah," Stiles nodded,

Scott put his fork and knife down, it was time to talk "Stiles...you're an amazing guy."

"You're not in love with me, are you?" Stiles grinned,

Scott laughed "No, I'm not." he said "but you keep dating jerks, and I just wanted you to know that you deserve someone who cares and is nice, not someone who hits on the waiter"

"It's my fault.."

"No, it not." Scott stopped him,

"I let them do it, I agree to date them, I go back to them." Stiles sighed,

"No, Stiles, It's their fault, you're worth it, you worth everything, what about Derek?"

"Derek?" sputtered "What about him?"

Other than Lydia, Derek was Stiles' other best friend, Allison and Scott had a bet on how much time will it take for the heart eyes to turn into a real heart, but Stiles kept dating jerks and Derek couldn't do anything but look from the side and only comfort Stiles every time his heart broke.

"You're in love with him, and he's in love with you." Scott said,

"No he's not!" Stiles exclaimed "I mean..he's not.

"Oh, please, dump the jerks and start dating the guy who's always there for you."

"you make my life sound like a romantic-comedy" Stiles said with a sigh, he leaned back into his seat.

"Well, hot boyfriend, cute sister, amazing brother-in-law, I'd say it's almost a romantic comedy"

"You're not my b..no!" Stiles gasped,

"Yes," Scott said a smile "now go to Derek, be with him, and give me the weekend so i could propose to your sister!"

Stiles hurried to take out his wallet before Scott stopped him, "I got this, go!" he urged him,

Stiles ran out of the diner, Scott smiled with satisfaction, he payed the bill and returned to the house.

He was cuddling with Allison when he phone beeped with a picture of Stiles and Derek.

"What did you do?" Allison asked when she saw his grin,

"Nothing, i just won our bet, and you know what that means.." Scott smiled,

"What?"

"I get to choose what to do this weekend."


End file.
